


For your entertainment

by la_fata_verde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, p0rnfest, tease & denial
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/pseuds/la_fata_verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Voglio... voglio che mi scopi fino a farmi gridare il tuo nome”.<br/>Fili sorride, estasiato: “Lo sai in che pasticcio ti stai cacciando?”, gli mormora all'orecchio, “Non smetterò finché non sarai esausto, lo sai questo?”.<br/>L'ennesimo gemito esce dalle labbra di Kili: “Sì”, sussurra, “Lo so”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts), [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> Scritta per il p0rn fest #6 di Fanfic Italia; prompt: Fili/Kili, Fumo dalle labbra <http://lanimalu.tumblr.com/post/42119515090/ok-now-i-ship-them>
> 
> [L'Autrice si sente di consigliare l'ascolto di [questa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A) canzone prima/durante/dopo la lettura: è tutta colpa di Adam Lambert.]

Kili è prono sul letto, con Fili premuto contro tutto il suo corpo. Non sa dire esattamente come sia successo, ma la cosa non gli dispiace affatto. Ricorda di essersi diretto nella stanza che re Elrond ha messo a loro disposizione per la notte, fermamente deciso a dormire per le seguenti dieci ore, e poi, tutto d'un tratto, questo.  
Ringrazia fugacemente se stesso per la propria abitudine di dormire nudo, quando ha un letto a disposizione, perché l'attrito fra la sua pelle e i vestiti di Fili è qualcosa di davvero magnifico. Allunga le braccia oltre la testa, nascondendo il viso per soffocare un gemito. Fili gli ha scostato i capelli dalla nuca e lo sta _mangiando_ , mordendogli il collo e strofinandosi contro di lui.  
Kili ringrazia di nuovo se stesso, in modo ancora più fugace, per l'avversione che prova verso la seta. “Coperte elfiche”, aveva bofonchiato, prima di coprirle con una delle sue pellicce, che adesso segue docile i movimenti del suo corpo, accarezzandolo.  
Senza preavviso, Fili si ferma, la mano sinistra che ancora stringe una natica di Kili.  
“Perchè ti sei...”, chiede Kili, voltandosi per quanto il corpo di Fili glielo consenta, ma non riesce a finire la domanda: Fili sta armeggiando con la pipa e le altre parole muoiono sulle labbra di Kili.  
Fili aspira; Kili geme, incantato dalle labbra del fratello che si chiudono sul bocchino.  
Fili lo guarda e sorride, prima di soffiare lentamente il fumo dalla bocca socchiusa, creando volute astratte ed un anello, che rapido si esaurisce. “Ti piace?”, chiede, ammiccando. Kili non riesce a rispondere in modo coerente. “Ancora”, dice, e nella sua voce c'è della supplica. Fili avvicina di nuovo la pipa alle labbra, trattiene il fumo per qualche secondo e poi si china verso il viso del fratello, soffiando il fumo caldo nella bocca di Kili, che ha un fremito. Cerca di voltarsi, seguendo le labbra di Fili con le proprie, ma il fratello non ha intenzione di muoversi: ridendo, prende un'altra boccata di fumo e di nuovo la soffia lentamente, beandosi degli scomposti movimenti di Kili sotto di lui.  
“Fili...”, mugugna il più giovane, cercando di muovere il bacino per trovare un po' di sollievo. Non che ci riesca, ovviamente.  
Fili, d'altro canto, non _vuole_ che ci riesca. Sposta il peso sulle ginocchia, stringendole intorno alla vita del fratello e bloccandogli qualsiasi possibilità di movimento. Kili geme ancora, frustrato, nascondendo di nuovo il viso sotto le braccia. Sente Fili dimenarsi per quasi un minuto, senza capire cosa stia facendo, ma il dubbio svanisce quando lo sente chinarsi nuovamente sulla sua schiena per lasciargli un bacio leggero sulla nuca, questa volta senza che stoffa e bottoni si intromettano. Solleva la testa quel tanto che basta per lanciargli un'occhiata e, come al solito, se ne pente. Fili è a torso nudo, seduto a cavalcioni su di lui. È una visione che fa sempre fatica a sopportare. Sospira, impotente.  
Fili, intanto, ha ripreso la pipa, e ora si diverte ad aspettare, senza fare altro che dondolarsi, premendo la sua erezione contro il sedere di Kili. Fuma senza fretta, facendo scorrere le dita della mano libera lungo la schiena del fratello, ora graffiandolo leggermente, ora solleticandolo appena.  
Inutile dire che la resistenza di Kili dura ben poco, cosa di cui Fili è perfettamente consapevole. Dopo pochi secondi, infatti, Kili comincia ad agitarsi, sposta le mani all'indietro, verso le cosce di Fili, e gli strattona i pantaloni: “Fili, per favore... Lo sai che così...”, balbetta. La voce, arrochita dall'eccitazione, arriva smorzata alle orecchie di Fili, perché il viso di Kili è ancora seppellito nella pelliccia. Fili gli afferra i capelli e li tira, costringendo Kili a sollevare la testa. Kili geme _di nuovo_ , aggrappandosi ai vestiti di Fili.  
“Cosa succede, così?”, chiede retoricamente Fili. Piace ad entrambi, questo gioco. A Kili piace un po' di più, forse, e Fili è sempre felice di esaudire i desideri del suo fratellino.  
“Lo sai... Lo sai che così io...”, rantola Kili,  
“Tu...?”, lo sollecita Fili, abbassando la voce e facendogli scorrere le dita fra i capelli.  
“Io... io non resisto, Fili. Per favore. Per favore. Devo... Voglio...”. Kili si muove di nuovo, cercando si alzare il bacino, senza successo.  
Fili ride: “Cosa vuoi, Kili? Coraggio, dimmelo”.  
“Io... Per favore...”, boccheggia Kili, al limite della sopportazione.  
“Non ho capito”, insiste Fili, chinandosi per leccargli il lobo.  
Kili inspira bruscamente: “Fili, ti prego.. Io...”.  
“Sei meraviglioso, quando mi supplichi, lo sai? Potrei andare avanti così per ore, a sentirti gemere sotto di me, a sentire i tuoi 'ti prego' e 'per favore'. Mi piacerebbe provare. Potrei legarti al letto e non fare altro che sfiorarti, lasciandoti contorcere e pregare per avere di più. Potrei riempirmi gli occhi del tuo viso stravolto, del tuo corpo teso... Cosa ne dici?”. Fili continua a strofinarsi contro il corpo del fratello, alterna parole e leggeri soffi nel suo orecchio. Ha deciso di farlo impazzire, decisamente.  
“Vuoi questo?”, chiede ancora, stringendo la presa sui capelli di Kili.  
“N-no”, ansima Kili.  
“Sono qui per te, fratellino. Dimmi cosa vuoi che ti faccia”.  
Quello è il momento esatto in cui Kili non riesce più a trattenersi. Non gli resta altro da fare che cedere, abbandonare anche l'ultima briciola di imbarazzo, prendere fiato e...  
“Voglio... voglio che mi scopi fino a farmi gridare il tuo nome”.  
Fili sorride, estasiato: “Lo sai in che pasticcio ti stai cacciando?”, gli mormora all'orecchio, “Non smetterò finché non sarai esausto, lo sai questo?”.  
L'ennesimo gemito esce dalle labbra di Kili: “Sì”, sussurra, “Lo so”.  
Allora Fili lascia andare i capelli di Kili e si solleva, lasciando che il fratello si volti verso di lui. Col volto rosso e il respiro affannato, Kili lo afferra per le spalle e se lo ributta addosso, allacciando le gambe alla sua vita e cercando le sue labbra. Fili lo asseconda, lasciando cadere la pipa per terra e soffiando l'ultimo alito di fumo nella bocca di Kili, mentre lo bacia con ferocia.  
Kili risponde al bacio ansimando, mentre le sue mani corrono ai pantaloni di Fili, cercando di toglierli di mezzo. Finalmente riesce ad abbassarli, e, quando l'erezione di Fili cozza contro la sua, nessuno dei due riesce a trattenere un gemito particolarmente forte.  
“Lecca”, ordina Fili, roco, staccandosi dal bacio e portando una mano alla bocca del fratello.  
Kili non si fa pregare: lecca e succhia le dita di Fili, gemendo in risposta ad ogni sospiro che il biondo si lascia sfuggire. Poi quelle dita, umide della sua stessa saliva, scendono lungo il suo corpo.  
Fili lo penetra senza gentilezza, strappandogli un singhiozzo, e lo scopa con le dita finché Kili non si inarca contro di lui. Cerca il fiato per bisbigliare l'unica parola che può mettere fine a quella deliziosa tortura: “Scopami...”. È solo un sussurro, ma Fili lo sente benissimo.  
In un istante, il sesso duro e bollente di Fili prende il posto delle dita. Entra in Kili con una spinta decisa, che fa quasi gridare di gioia e dolore il più giovane.  
Fili gli lascia un momento per abituarsi, poi comincia a muoversi. Dentro e fuori, lentamente.  
Troppo lentamente.  
Kili si spinge verso il fratello, mugugnando parole incomprensibili; cerca di insinuare una mano fra i loro corpi, ma Fili gli afferra i polsi, portandogli le mani ai lati della testa: “Resta fermo”, mormora, seppellendosi dentro il suo corpo fino in fondo con una spinta particolarmente vigorosa, “Voglio farti godere senza toccarti”.  
A quelle parole, Kili trema, chiude gli occhi e inarca ancora di più la schiena. Si sente aperto, esposto, vulnerabile. E gli piace.  
Fili ricomincia a muoversi, sempre con quella lentezza insopportabile. Kili ripete il suo nome fino a che non perde di significato (“FiliFiliFiliFiliFili...”), si contorce, lo prega.  
Inutile: Fili non accelera, continua a scoparlo piano. Una, due, tre, dieci, cento volte entra ed esce, entra ed esce, con quel ritmo lento e languido, spinte profonde e lente, lente, _lente_.  
Poi, ad un tratto, si ferma. Rimane in quella posizione, completamente sprofondato nel corpo rovente del fratello. Lo guarda, compiacendosi dei brividi che lo colgono. Ruota il bacino, senza uscire nemmeno di un millimetro, cercando la posizione giusta. La trova in fretta, e la conferma è il lungo e gutturale lamento che emette Kili. Fili ripete il movimento, e il fratello geme ancora, più forte.  
La terza volta è quella che basta a Kili per perdere il controllo. Esplode in un orgasmo violento, lacerante, che lo lascia senza respiro per diversi secondi, tutto il suo corpo si tende fino allo spasimo. Stringe i muscoli intorno al sesso di Fili, che aspettava solo quello per godere a sua volta, riversandosi nel corpo di Kili con un lungo gemito di soddisfazione.  
Rimangono fermi in quella posizione per un intero minuto, prima di riuscire a raccogliere le forze necessarie a staccarsi dall'abbraccio. Crollano l'uno di fianco all'altro, sopraffatti. Kili si stringe addosso al fratello, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Sospira.  
Fili lo abbraccia, baciandogli la fronte. Poi sogghigna: “Soddisfatto dello spettacolo?”.  
Kili arrossisce appena, allungandosi per leccargli il collo, e non risponde.  
Fili scoppia a ridere: “Bene!”, esclama, “E ora, a dormire, da bravo bambino”.  
“Altrimenti?”, lo stuzzica Kili, sorridendo anche lui.  
“Se non dai retta al fratello maggiore, il fratello maggiore è costretto a sculacciarti”, risponde Fili, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Kili ha una stretta allo stomaco, ma si tratta di una stretta estremamente piacevole: “Non sono sicuro di avere sonno...”, replica.  
“Molto male, signorino”, è l'ultima cosa che dice Fili, prima di ricominciare a baciarlo.


End file.
